


What is a Heart?

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Kingdom Hearts, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, I have so many crossover ideas help me, My Hella late entry for Kamunami week, or I guess my hella early entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Izuru questions his existence with a..."friend"?





	What is a Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I've this idea for a while now, and also this entire crossover/alternate universe for a while now, and I thought "I'm going to finally make this" and so I did. So, here you go, and I hope you enjoy!

The sun slowly descends down the orange painted sky in Twilight Town. Layers of yellow and red follow the orb as it continues its descend. To the average person, this would be considered a beautiful sight that would make their heart skip beats. But to the eyes of Izuru Kamukura, a nobody, a sight like this was just boring to him. His heart couldn't even skip beat because he doesn't have one.

“A nobody is the remains of someone with a powerful or extraordinary heart after they lose it”

That was the basic description he was given by Ryoko Otonashi. Even with the synopsis, Izuru still has questions. “Why do I exist?” “Who was I?” “How can get my heart back?” In order for him to receive his answers, he had to join her “Organization”. So Izuru did, and Izuru performed many missions for her, and with some of the other members, and all the while his bored feeling did not change.

Everything was boring. Slaying Heartless? Boring. The individuals in their respective worlds? Boring. Ryoko? Boring. The other members? Boring. He heard talks of other emotions such as sadness, surprise, anger and happiness but Izuru never experienced such things. He saw those emotions in some of the members such as: Ibuki, Hiyoko, Akane and Fuyuhiko, but never felt it himself. Did he really need a heart to have these emotions? Were they even necessary? Questions upon questions kept piling up, as such did the answers lied deeper and deeper in them.

“Awww, I lost again” A voice sighed beside him. Chiaki Nanami, another member of the organization. The two of them were assigned missions together because they were the “new meat”...essentially. Chiaki played video games on her handheld device when they were done, sometimes she wins, sometimes she loses. Izuru could really care less about what she does or her for that matter. He could easily leave her but,

“If you leave Chiaki behind again, I'll never give you the answers you're looking for”

So he stays with her.

“Why do you care so much about that thing?” Izuru said “It’s unnecessary and pointless”

“Yeah but...I want to win” Chiaki responded

“Why?” Izuru asked her

“Hmm...hmmm…” Chiaki thought for a few seconds “I don't know, it’s just a feeling”

“You can’t feel. You have no heart” Izuru corrected her while looking her in the eye.

“Hmph! Pooper!” She pouted “But...I can't really explain it. There's...something down inside of me...that just tells me to win. And when I listen to it...it's kind of a good feeling. It feels good. Probably like when Ibuki sings, or when Kazuichi builds something. I feel good...even without a heart”

“Hmph” That was Izuru’s response. It was completely illogical. Holding on to feelings when you don't have a heart? Ridiculous. People with hearts experience emotions, people without heart experience emotions. What was this “heart” anyway? Could he understand if he reclaimed his own heart? Was there another way to find his answers without Ryoko’s help. More questions piled in his mind.

“...Hey, on the topic of hearts. What kind of person do you think you were when you had a heart?” Chiaki asked

“I don't remember” Izuru stated

“I'm not asking you to remember yourself. I'm just asking who do you think you were?” Chiaki explained. “Like for example, I like to believe I was some kind of programmer. One who made robots or some other types of machines...almost like Kazuichi”

“I can't remember. But logically-” Izuru started as he stretched his arm out forward. Suddenly, balls of light started to form and gather into his palm. He then gripped his hand and the light took shape of a keyblade. This particular keyblade was white at the top, and black on the bottom, and hand two handles for both parts and a shaft that held them both together. “-I had to be someone who wielded this”

“Ah right, your keyblade” Chiaki said “If you have that, then you probably used to defeat plenty of heartless…I think”

“That is the logical conclusion to make” Izuru responded

“Then...I guessed you haven't changed at all then, huh?” Chiaki lightly giggled, but all Izuru did was sighed and opened his hand again as his keyblade turned back to light particles. “I'm getting tired” Chiaki added as she yawned

“We should head back” Izuru stated as he stood up

“Yeah” Chiaki agreed as she stretched “It'd be bad if I fall asleep and...fall off this tower here...maybe”

“Not maybe, definitely” Izuru corrected

“......Carry me” Chiaki requested as she raised her hands upwards

“Why would I do such a thing? Your legs aren't broken?” Izuru stated

“Yeah, but...I'm too tired. My legs are asleep” Chiaki answered him, her eyes drooping with every word

Izuru let out a sigh and walked over to her, bent down and hoisted her onto his back, piggyback style. And in one quick motion, Izuru jumped up into the air and fell straight onto the brick road landing on his feet. He could've simply just walked down the stairs of the tower but this way was more simple and quick….also clean.

“..........” No words from his passenger, she was already asleep by the time he was airborne. With no other reason to stay in the world any longer, Izuru began walking towards his reconnaissance point. “....I….Izu...ru….” Chiaki slowly mumbled as she slept. Her cheek rubbed against Izuru’s slightly and some drool trickled down his jacket. Izuru didn't know why she was dreaming of him or what was going on in her dream anyway, but when she those words her felt warm.

He wasn't too hot, the sun was setting thereby making the temperature decrease. His jacket wasn't making him hot; he never felt the need to take it off, not even during times when he was assigned to the desert. It wasn't even the shared body warmth, Izuru was close to the many other members of the Organization and didn't as warm as he does now; so what was it?

“...!”

Could...could this be what…“happiness” feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Nagito was also supposed to appear here but, I couldn't fit him in. Oh well. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy fic!


End file.
